My Pomes
by blossom-ofa-sakura
Summary: Um. I really just put toghter th worst pomes that I ever made and stuck theme on here. Tell me what you think!
1. I Hate

I hate the fact that I was blind.

I hate the fact that I have to be friends with her again so she can get you.

I hate the fact that I have to slit my wrists to feel the pain that I need to.

I hate the fact that I can't Tell anybody this because if I did then I wouldn't be perfect happy me.

I hate the fact that I have to type my problems over a keyboard and put them on them on the net to get people to notice that I'm hurting.

I hate the fact that I can't be me.

I hate the fact that I'm not perfect.

I hate the fact that I have to hide this hurt.

I hate the fact that I have to be "different".

I hate the fact that I cry.

I hate the fact that I'm selfish.

I hate the fact that I was blind then and I still am.

I hate the fact that I can't tell my parents any of this.

I hate the fact that I have to tell lies about every thing.

I hate the fact that this fake happiness is killing me.

I hate myself.

I hate her.

I hate you.

I hate the fact that I mess up every body lives.

I hate the fact that I want to die but I'm too scared.

I hate the fact that I know how to do it but cant'.

I hate the fact that I would hurt People.

I hate the fact that I'm fat.

I hate the fact that I have blue eyes.

I hate the fact that I smile when I'm crying.

I hate the fact that I'm only me in this depressed state.

I hate the fact that no one can see this.

I hate the fact that I stole and got caught.

I hate the fact that I messed up your chance at happiness.

I hate the fact that I'm "perfect".

I hate the fact that I'm smart.

I hate that my only heaven is in a corner of a bathroom stall crying.

I hate the fact that I messed her up.

I hate all my "attempts" at being different.

I hate the fact I do not want to fit in.

I hate the fact that I'm crying as I'm typing this.

I hate myself for loving you.

I hate my self for getting close with you.

I hate the fact that I hurt her.

I hate the fact that I can't cry when I need to.

I hate the fact that myself is not who I am.

I hate the fact that I have a place to be.

I hate the fact I'm expected to love.

I hate the fact that music is the only safe thing for me 1% of the time.

I hate the fact that I cant ell people my feelings.


	2. School Work

Like bells of blood, our own great hearts we slung the drunk boat of our ports.

I wrapped myself in toilet-paper,

Day full blown and splendid day of the immense sun and

There's an eyeball in the gumball machine.

Coffee, Pumpkin, Fudge-Banana

I depart as air I shake my white locks at the runaway sun,

They feast on your skin.

Coral is far more red than her lips red.


	3. My Eyes

You said that you loved my eyes and I believed you.

I kept my eyes unharmed for this cruel world, showing them lighting up at your every touch.

Until you hurt me, I've been covering them up,

Hiding them behind mascara, eye shadow and hurt.

I really do love my eyes but every time I think of that I cover them up.


	4. I

I.

I adore pink.

But hate Valentines Day.

I love Sky.

But hate the changes.

I want to call.

But I'm always scared.

I hate being me.

But love the feelings.

I loved the promise you just made.

But hate that it won't last.

I love school.

But hate the classes.

I love my parents.

But hate it when they fight.

I love you.

But hate the fact that I can't be good enough for you.


	5. A Real Short Story!

"Not even letting me listen to my music because it reminds me of you is killing me!" Maddy couldn't help but scream at Sky, with tears included.

"What do you mean?" Sky said back

"What do I mean?!?!" Maddy said with tears running down her face. "I mean like every time I hear that song on the radio that we used to sing together, or that one band! The one we saw last summer when every thing was perfect." Maddy said with the tears coming faster and her hands tangled in her hair.

"Oh. That was perfect…Hunny… " Sky said now having his eyes narrow seductively.

"Don't call me hunny… Okay? Not after what you did to me... That was truly unforgivable! I finally figured out that you were using me as a prize to show off to you're friends and to piss off my best friends since we 'broke up'. And! You still pretended to 'love me' to get my one true friend in the world to not let even look at me! " Maddy said taking a deep shuddering breath with tears and sadness pouring down her face.

"So… What about them? They are just people and music…" Sky mulled around not getting it. Now distant and the numbness back in his body.

"Were you not even listening?!?" Maddy said now her knees buckling and letting everything out. Tears, pain, hurt, scars, loss, and grief that she has caused her over the last six years to pour out onto the carpeted floor of the bed room where they had spent the last six years of their lives loving each other. "I can't take it anymore… I'm leaving and you will never have too put up with seeing my face in your now perfect little life of yours with that hollow woman that is using you to get to me… And guess what it worked… Cece can have you okay?" Maddy managed to gasp out between the tears and the blood now dripping from her hands and all over her body from all the cuts and gashes that she had caused her now appearing at the serfaces fo her delicate skin.


End file.
